Hub-bearing units of the flanged type for application to driving wheels of a motor vehicle are already known to the state of the art. Some examples are described in EP 0286151 A2, EP 1128078 A2, EP 1803948 A1. In general, the automobile industry must meet a growing demand in terms of reduction of fuel consumption and exhaust emissions.